Blood Hungry
by iMarth09
Summary: A month after Syoaran, Fai, and Kurogane depart into new worlds, an evil vampiress invades the Country of Clow with plans on getting revenge and making the country her own. Sakura, Syoaran, and their group must protect not only Clow, but all the worlds.
1. Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Yue, or Hokuto. They belong to the ongoing geniuses of the CLAMP group!

Author's Note: Hello my pretties! This is a new story that I have started on. For those wondering, yes, I will be writing two stories from now on. One is being _Adolescence_ and now this one. I'd like to thank all of the fans and reviewers of my other story, that you all have inspired me to write more. I've been a big fan of CLAMP since I was a young girl, now I feel as though I owe them a big thank you by writing this story based of Tsubasa! This story takes place about a month after the manga series has ended. Don't read this until you've finished the manga! Well…enjoy!

'_…' Represents thoughts._

**Blood Hungry**

_Mirror, Mirror on the Wall_

A young black haired girl sat on her throne, shrouded in darkness, staring into a mirror she had recently stolen to a certain deceased noble. The mirror was like a television set, in which as long as the owner had some sort of magical ability, they can watch the events happening in other worlds without the owner being there. In the mirror was scenery of Tokyo again being sweltered away by acid rain, as people screamed and agonized for help and shelter. She smirked in disgust and threw her head back.

"Ugh…this is so boring! Does nothing interesting happen in these worlds anymore?" She crossed her legs then snapped her fingers to make the image in the mirror change. The next scene was a skirmish taking place between modern day looking teenagers and Oni. The girl took a sip of her glass, which contained blood, and followed with a sigh. "YUE!"

A beautiful tall man with flowing long white hair entered the room with a straight face.

"Yes, my vampiress?" he wailed, standing a foot behind the short haired-girl's throne. She stretched her arms, being careful not to spill the wine glass half filled with blood.

"I'm bored! Entertain me and explain to me the latest news and gossip on the streets," she blabbed childishly. Yue turned his ice blue eyes into the air and thought for a bit.

"Well…I have heard that there was an encounter between a group of people and a particular person in the acidic streets in the world of Tokyo…"

The vampire blinked, anticipation building in her spine.

"Oh? And who is this particular person, might I ask?" Her brown eyes narrowed as she raised her black knee-high with her free hand. Yue gulped as he prepared to answer.

"Your twin brother…"

The girl instantly grinded her teeth and shot up.

"Where is he?"

Yue bit his lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. Some say he ran off into another world after being discovered," he answered regretting. He knew that a day like this was sure to come. She threw her glass into the cold stone floor as it shattered into a million pieces; blood staining all around.

"I want you to go into the country of Japan, the one with CLAMP Academy and start looking into the archives for information! I want you to find him! Do anything you can! Search every space! Ask every person! Torture info out of people if you got to! Go to every single world if you need to! I don't care as long as you find him! Bring him to me!"

Yue closed his eyes and bowed.

"Yes, Sumeragi-san…"

She turned and stared down at the mess she had just created.

"Do not call me that, Yue. You know how I despise formality. Call me by my name next time. Call me…Hokuto."

Yue didn't reply. He just turned and disappeared into the darkness. Now alone, the young vampire reseated herself upon her throne. She again gave her attention to the mirror which she had forgotten she left on. She smirked to herself.

"This is a pretty hefty mirror. I forget who I…borrowed…this from. Some guy used to own this place…Fei-Wong Reed was his name I believe…? Ah whatever, the guy shouldn't leave such nice luxuries unguarded," she explained to herself. She pitied herself that she didn't have anybody to have a conversation with, but felt blessed that she at least had Yue. Well, when she didn't send him out on errands for her. Again watching the mirror, she witnessed another human-won battle in the country of Oto. She snapped her fingers again to change the scenery to that of another world. She blinked in surprise when this scenario was different from all the other ones. Instead of watching people suffering, or some meaningless fighting, this scenery showed a young, brown haired girl twirling in her room.

"Well this is certainly different."

The girl she was watching had emerald eyes, and wore clothes that reminded her of gypsy apparel. Through the glass mirrors of the girl's room, there was an admirable land, surrounded by golden deserts. Hokuto examined the dancing girl, taking in her personality and status.

"Why would the mirror show me this? What's so great about this girl?" she asked herself. She went quiet as an event was about to take place. The emerald-eyed girl hasted her way over to her shelf, pulling open one of the drawers. She pulled out a tiara and placed it correctly over her hair. She day dreamed of her adventures that she had embarked on. She experienced travel through different worlds. Met all kinds of civilizations. Most importantly, she fell in love. She constantly had his image stuck in the back of her head, of a brown haired, boy of similar age. She would occassionally remember three other faces. One being a cute, rabit like creature. The second being a blonde, blue-eyed comical magician. And lastly, a tall, black-haired samurai with a much tough attitude. There was a knock on her door, which followed with two people casually entering. In came a tall black haired man, accompanied by a slightly shorter, silver haired man. The black haired fellow sighed and beckoned to the girl.

"Sakura, hurry and stop playing. You need to be ready to address the people. Be a princess for once, will you?" he joked. Hokuto's eyes widened at the man's comment.

'_So she's a princess, eh?' _

The girl, known by the name of Sakura, pouted.

"I'm ready, Oni-san," she retorted as she straightened her posture and took deep breath. The shorter man smiled.

"You've really blossomed into a strong woman, Sakura-hime," he commented. Sakura put on a huge grin.

"Thank you, Yukito-san. Now, let's go and do this. I've been looking forward to this day," she replied before motioning all three to the hallway. Hokuto snapped her fingers repeatedly to keep in sight the girl in every room she passed. Sakura, the now assumed prince or king, and his high priest marched onto the balcony, looming over all the cheerful citizens of the desert country. Sakura raised her hands and smiled to her people.

"Towns people of the Country of Clow! The first day of the Yellow Apple Harvest has begun!"

The mob of people cheered loudly. The Princess of Clow began her speech with the Prince and High Priest at her side.

Astounded, Hokuto straightened her posture, letting a very mischievous smile plant her pretty lips.

"A country with peace, beautiful sands, happy citizens…this is quite a rare discovery. No war, hungry or suffering people, and definitely no vampires…it is one worth ruling over…"

She lustfully glared at the mirror, taking in the face of the young princess. She held out her hand and clasped it tightly, as if she were holding the girl, and her country, within her fist.

"Dear brother…when you and I meet again…I shall use your powers and show you what it really means to be a vampire…" she echoed through the halls. Bodies of shadows started gathering around her as if she had her own personal congress of yes men.

"Starting with the Country of Clow…"

* * *

_Who is her twin brother? What plans does the vampire girl have in store for the Country of Clow? Read on next chapter!_

I know what you're thinking. Why does Hokuto seem evil? Isn't she usually a good character in the previous CLAMP mangas? Well I do know this, but again, this is fan fiction. I can write what I want here. So to those who read my previous fiction, you know what I'm going to say.

LEAVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! Mwahahaha!


	2. The Vampires are Near

**Disclaimer:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle is a product of CLAMP.

'…' Represent thoughts.

**Blood Hungry**

_The Vampires are Near_

Syaoran sighed and rubbed his temples. Fai shrugged while Kurogane huffed.

"Listen kid, there is nothing here. It's an empty house filled with bubbles and other bogus things," mumbled the patronized ninja. Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"What I'd like to know is, why exactly is there bubbles everywhere?" questioned the brown-eyed lad. Mokona squealed and jumped, popping one of the floating bubbles in the air.

"Yay! This seems like a fun world! Don't you think, Kuro-pii?" shouted the white oval bunny. Kurogane snorted and put his hands to his waist.

"Don't call me that!"

"Now now, be polite Kuro-pii. Mokona was just having fun," cooed the blonde magician. Syaoran ignored the conversation as he examined his surroundings. There was a pink chair, a tea set, and…plastic dolls? The four traveler's faces went wide as the place they recently arrived started vibrating.

"An earthquake?" panicked the ninja. From the outside of the room, they heard explosively loud giggles, which sounded as though they came from a young female. Then it suddenly hit them.

THEY WERE IN A DOLL HOUSE!

They looked up to see the roof coming off and the gigantic face of a humungous toddler lingering over them.

"Oooooh…new dolls! The brown haired one is so cute," exploded the girl's voice as she examined Syaoran. He in reply pointed at himself and panicked. "Me?" he shrieked out loud, but barely enough for the girl to hear. The girl was beginning to reach into the house to grab him. . The four sweat-dropped as they realized the gigantic girl confused them for toys. In a moment of panic and connecting the dots, they discovered that in this world they were miniature. "M-Mokona!"

"Mekyo!"

The smallest traveler's eyes went wide as he jumped up and began to inhale fiercely, enshrouding the other three with a magical wind. Luckily for Syaoran, he was engulfed by the gust and sucked into the vacuum just as the girl's fingertips brushed against him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" screeched the ninja just as he arrived to the new location.

"Language, Kuro-pupu," mocked the blonde magician. "It seemed as though the world we just arrived on, _and_ _left_, was large-scaled, so that made us basically bite sized. Syaoran landed with a thump, huffing with relief that he still had his life. As the four regained their composure, they examined their new surroundings. There were tall buildings, multiple moons, modern day cars, and denizens walking around them, ignoring their existence. The aura of the city was undeniably horrific, but the worst thing of all was the stench. Inhaling it, you could assume it to be a mixture of pollution and…blood?

The three were standing in the middle of the street, but were soon forced off when two police cars and two ambulances rushed through, sirens alarming fiercely to display urgency. The vehicles pulled off to the side and medics along with policemen scurried into a nearby park surrounding a dead body. As a medic described it, the corpse was that of a young woman, said to be in her twenties or so, and there were gashes on her arms and neck, what oddly seemed to look like bite marks. Overhearing the description, the Syaoran and company inched closer to the scene. As soon as they were close enough, they were stopped by a man in uniform.

"Halt, this area is closed off. Only government officials allowed," he quickly explained before joining his comrades at the scene. The four looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. Syaoran was about to make a suggestion before Fai's nose wrinkled. His eyes narrowed, glowing golden as he clenched his fist tight. Syaoran knew what was happening just from examining him.

"Fai?"

Fail glanced up in the air and exposed his fangs.

"There is a vampire here."

* * *

Sakura paced around the marketplace of her kingdom. Everyone she passed seemed delighted to see her, offering her food and accessories out of respect and love.

"Sakura-hime! Take some pears I've grown in my garden!"

"Hime! Wear this bracelet I've forged for her highness!"

"Sakura-hime! Take this out of respect for all your family has done for our home!"

She blushed as she waved and made her way through, casually ignoring the pleas of the citizens. Yukito followed closely behind, keeping watch over the young brunette. She turned the corner, expecting to see more excitement, but was caught off guard when the next site shocked and worried her. There stood a young girl, holding a hand over a gash in her side. She was feigning deep pain as she limped towards Sakura.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Out of instinct, Sakura and Yukito ran to help the girl stand straight.

"My name is Hokuto. I was traveling to see the country, for I heard there was going to be a festival here. However when I came close, I was robbed by desert bandits. They cut me in my side and ran off…please…help me," she pleaded. The high priest nodded without a doubt in his mind, this girl needed medical attention immediately.

"Don't worry, we got you."

Yukito picked her up and carried her bridal style, running towards the direction of the castle, with Sakura closely behind trying to control her anxiety. As they quickly retraced their steps through the marketplace, the townsfolk gave a look of worry and surprise, all fearing for the girl's life. Once they reached the castle, the two rushed in and quickly handed Hokuto over to a nurse who worked under the royal family. Yukito demanded that she instantly be rushed to a chamber to be examined, and within seconds, the girl was taken away. Touya, and his father, King Fujitaka, barged into the scene, asking what all the commotion was about.

"What is happening?" demanded the king. Sakura gave him worried eyes.

"A girl was attacked by bandits while outside in the desert. We brought her here to be treated," she explained. The king was relieved at the two had done a great deed in getting her help.

Touya on the other hand…was a bit skeptical.

"That's strange. There have been no other reports of desert bandits in over a month. Is she absolutely sure?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disbelief that he would doubt her story.

"Touya, she was wounded! What more proof does she need?"

Even if there was evidence, Touya still had a slight doubt in his mind. Perhaps it was intuition.

While inside the nursery chamber, the nurse assigned to treat Hokuto was reach over to take her temperature. Even though Hokuto was told to lie down on the bed, she sat up instead, smirking mischievously. This baffled the nurse.

"Miss, please lie down so I can take your temperature," asked the nurse politely. Hokuto's eyes lid bright gold as she lifted a hand a waved it across the nurses' face, casting hypnoses on her. The nurses' pupils turned dim and dilated.

"Leave. Tell that pathetic princess and her family that you've already bandaged me and that I am now resting," she demanded. The nurse bowed and left, still under hypnoses. Hokuto chuckled under her breath and stood on her feet, walking over to a nearby mirror.

"I can't believe how easy it was. Desert bandits, hah! Good one," she complimented herself. She removed her hand from her side. Like magic, the blood that had flowed out of her cut started to draw itself back into her body and healed itself. 'Just like that, here I am in the middle of the Clow castle. How gullible those fools were,' she thought to herself. She then walked over to the balcony and stared out into the desert. It seemed much prettier in real life than the mirror portrayed it.

"Pretty soon, this will all be mine."

* * *

Yue stood inside of a futuristic library were you could look up any article by simply typing in one's name into a table made entirely out of touch screen material. Instead of shelves with books, there were rows of glass windows with vast technology that displayed data from any book, atlas, or newspaper up to date. He had traveled to a world that seemed more technologically advance than any other he'd been to. He contemplated that Hokuto's twin, Subaru, was a word traveler, from rumors he heard from acid Tokyo. If Subaru had ever passed through this world, chances are that there might be some factual trace of where he currently resides. If you visited this world in particular, you were forced to carry around a legitimate ID to stay in any hotels are apartments. Sort of, a futuristic passport if it could be described better. If Subaru was on the run, he'd have to stay anywhere he could so he could maintain rest and hygiene. If one was caught here without an ID, you were persecuted as a runaway prisoner, because only prisoners were denied or revoked ID's. Every person was given one at birth. Yue, not being a native of this world, forged his from magic, classic case of counterfeit.

"Subaru…where are you?" mumbled the silver haired beauty to himself. He browsed through tens and twenties of files which included the name Subaru in it. However, none of them were of the Subaru he was looking for; only people who shared the same names. He was just about to give up when he found one in particular.

"_File Owner 21584-15: Subaru Sumeragi."_

Amazed with his luck, he opened the file to find a current picture of a young boy's face. He was amazed that the boy looked exactly like his mistress, Hokuto. Then again, they were_ twins_. He traced for information regarding the date of which the picture was taken and possible relatives. Not much information was given about Subaru other than his height, picture, and date taken. Using what was given to him, Yue used that to browse articles of any other possible relativity. Suddenly, one was brought up under 'related users'. He found a matching record under the name '_Kamui_ Shiro'.

Upon opening this file, he found that the date recorded matched that of Subaru. He placed both files next to each other and noticed something peculiar.

They both had golden eyes.

It was a red flag for Yue. Both boys were most likely vampires. He was aware that Subaru was one, but wasn't aware that there was another one involved. The dates displayed on the boys' files are only one month before the current date this world was now in. So using all the knowledge he gathered, he made two assumptions. Subaru is either still in this world, or he has just recently left.

Yue smiled. He knew Hokuto would be pleased.

* * *

_ Did a Vampire kill the girl in the park? What is Hokuto scheming? _

__Finally, after a million years, the second chapter is finally up. I meant to post it long ago, for half of it was already written, but I'll admit. I had massive writers block for this one. I knew what I wanted to write, but didn't know how to write it, if you guys know what I mean. Well, I am continuing my "Adolescence" story, and I started a Legend of Zelda fan fiction, so I will be alternately updating chapters between all three, so that neither story be forgotten. On another note, the world I tried describing Yue in, was inspired by the library from the movie, Star Wars, Attack of the Clones, where Obi Wan did his research, if any of you have already seen it. I hope I described it well enough. One more note, I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be posted, but keep checking. I promise you, you'll love this story. Well enough babbling. **Leave me lots of reviews!**


End file.
